


妖精

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 罗伊发现了一个奇怪的火箭筒，他朝着杰森开了一炮，结果杰森变小了





	

**Author's Note:**

> 罗宾桶和夜翼翅  
> 三十岁的迪基诱惑小杰森啪啪啪的PWP

罗伊不知道从哪里搞到一个奇怪的武器——一个火箭筒，他挺喜欢，这是他没见过的设计。  
“你知道吗，我用这个尝试破坏个什么东西。”罗伊敲了敲火箭筒。“但是什么都打不坏。”  
“也许是对人使用的？”  
“你说的有道理科莉。”罗伊鼓捣着火箭筒。“我们应该试试。”  
“罗伊！这个月的账单是怎么回事！”  
罗伊看看科莉，看看门口气呼呼的杰森，看看他手机的账单，举起火箭筒。  
轰！

罗伊领着一个男孩子出现在庄园门口时是达米安开的门，他看了两个人半天，盯着男孩子说：“哈珀，陶德终于搞出一个私生子了？”  
“不，这就是小杰鸟。”罗伊抓抓头发。“你先告诉我，蝙蝠侠和迪克在家吗？”

迪克被叫回家的时候以为出了什么大事，因为达米安打电话的语气十分严肃，而且还强调是关于杰森的。等他回到庄园，就看到沙发中间坐着罗伊，左边蝙蝠侠右边红罗宾按着他的肩膀，旁边扶手椅上坐着一个小男孩。  
“杰森？！”  
“迪基鸟？”杰森回头看着他，眉头皱了起来。“你怎么老成这样了？”  
“老……”迪克噎了一下，扭头看着被按在沙发上的罗伊。“罗伊，杰森到底怎么了？”  
“呃……我发现了一个打不坏物体的火箭筒……”罗伊抓抓头发。“我和科莉觉得这应该是对人用的，正好他进来了，所以就试了试……”  
“你用火箭筒轰了他？！”迪克的眉毛都要飞起来了。“那是火箭筒罗伊！”  
“相信我他没有受到任何伤害！”罗伊指着椅子上那个看起来也就十三四岁的杰森。“他就是变小了！他都不认识我和科莉了！”  
“你的长相和小时候差的太多了，而且他这个时候还没加入泰坦呢！”迪克看着杰森，伸手拉扯他的脸颊。“但是这个时候的小翅膀……真可爱啊，好怀念！”  
“放手！迪基鸟！”  
“我不！小翅膀太可爱了！”十来岁的杰森个头还是比较矮，迪克一把就把他抱了起来。“太可爱了！”  
“迪克，冷静一下——”  
提姆还没来得及说完，迪克就吧唧一口亲到了杰森脸上。  
“迪基鸟！”  
杰森尖叫了一声，达米安捂住了脸。  
“格雷森，我得提醒你他现在还不是你的男朋友。”  
“男朋友？！他？！和我？！”杰森看了看迪克，又看了看布鲁斯：“真的吗布鲁斯？！”  
布鲁斯艰难地点了点头。  
“在你长大后！”提姆试图再强调一下。“不是现在！是你长大后！”

今晚罗伊要在庄园过夜了，蝙蝠侠要和他研究那个火箭筒，找到把杰森变回来的方法。而杰森现在还是个青少年，被提姆赶去睡觉。他在知道他现在不是罗宾这件事后十分不开心，想一个人孤单的睡觉算了，但迪克强烈要求和他一起睡，不让他和杰森一起睡他就扒杰森的窗户。  
所以现在，他们爬了窗户偷偷溜了出去，迪克还从洞里顺了自己从前的制服出来。他们跳跃在哥谭的夜空里，杰森跟在他身后，抱怨着他的制服有些大，然后不住地问十年后的自己是什么样。  
“你可帅了。”迪克说。“长得可高了。”  
“还有呢？我很厉害吗？”  
“超级厉害。”迪克看着他。“各种地方都很厉害。”  
杰森想了半分钟才明白他什么意思，脸一下就红了。  
“我们真的是那种关系吗？”他问。“我真的想象不到。”  
“我们什么都做过了。”  
“不要告诉我这些！”他涨红了脸。“我才不喜欢你！”  
迪克看了看他，摇了摇头。  
“虽然你现在的确很可爱啦。”他有点惋惜地说。“可是我开始想念那个爱我的你了。”

布鲁斯对于迪克偷偷带杰森出门夜巡的事情没多说什么，不过很明显他也不高兴。迪克偷偷把制服放回去，溜回了杰森的房间。  
“干嘛，去你的房间自己睡！别来找我！”  
“我们都一张床睡好几年了，你忍心让我一个人度过寂寞的夜晚吗？”  
杰森翻了个白眼。  
“好嘛，小翅膀，我们刚开始交往的时候你还老爬我的床呢。”  
“好了我不想听——给我下去！迪基鸟！”  
迪克自顾自的爬上杰森的床，躺进被窝，一把揽过杰森抱在怀里又亲又摸，杰森怎么挣扎都推不开他，然后他发现自己可怕地勃起了。  
是的，从他青春期的时候就喜欢迪克，但是直到他二十四了，交往五年了都没告诉迪克。  
可是现在情况可不怎么好。他太美了。迪克那张漂亮的脸就在他面前，他觉得自己的脸红了，心怦咚怦咚跳着，感觉心脏病都要犯了。  
“……小翅膀，你现在已经喜欢我了对不对？”  
他看着迪克的笑容，觉得心里咯噔一下。  
“真可爱，小翅膀。”迪克笑着脱掉他的睡衣，凑了上去，亲吻着杰森的嘴唇。“你现在可真可爱，我真怀念你小时候的样子。”  
“迪基——唔……”  
迪克的舌头撬开他的牙齿，钻进他的口腔，甜蜜的唾液和荷尔蒙涌入他的身体。他喜欢迪克，喜欢他，从以前就喜欢他。现在他喜欢的人正在主动吻他，这是一个明显的邀请，他应该脱掉迪克身上的衣服，抱住他，回应他——应该去爱他。  
“……你抱的可真紧。”迪克拍拍他的背，杰森这才发现自己紧抱着迪克，回应他的亲吻。“你想我怎么做，杰？”  
“……脱掉你的衣服。”杰森的呼吸变得粗重起来，他看着迪克脱去睡衣，漂亮的身体上布满伤痕，但依然不减他的美丽。“……天，你就像个妖精。”  
“想和我做吗？”迪克躺回床上，杰森抱住他，他闭上眼睛钻进杰森怀里，磨蹭着年轻爱人的胸膛。“想上我吗？”  
“是我上你？”杰森的手挪到迪克的屁股上，在他的翘臀上捏了一把。“当然……为什么不呢？我想要这天好久了。”  
迪克抚摸着杰森的脸颊，露出一个漂亮的笑容。诱惑一个刚刚开始对性感兴趣的青少年做爱还是比较容易的，而且他还很意外的知道了，原来杰森这么早的时候就喜欢他。  
“你喜欢我。”迪克从枕头下面摸出润滑剂，挤在自己手上。“真意外，你这个时候就在喜欢我。”  
“都怪你长得太漂亮。”杰森涨红了脸。“你在做什么？”  
“润滑。”迪克将两根手指塞进自己的后穴扩张起来。“做些让你能好好操我的准备工作。”  
杰森小时候见过不少不适合小孩子看的事情，然而从迪克嘴里说出这么色情的话，他的脑子就像烧着了一样，有点空白，有点混乱。他直接扑过去亲吻迪克，双手在他的身上乱摸乱捏，他身下的成年人在嘴唇短暂的分离时发出甜蜜的喘息，他不禁心想长大后的他得被这个妖精迷成什么样。  
“……你是不是得教我怎么做？”他舔了舔迪克的鼻尖，他开始有些上道了。“教我怎么操哭你，好大哥？”  
“坏翅膀。”迪克拔出手指，又挤了些润滑剂，塞进去三根手指。“真是个坏翅膀……”

布鲁斯对于孩子的教育还是比较严格的，比如说，十六岁之前不允许有性关系。他要是知道迪克和这个岁数的杰森做爱，估计会直接冲破窗户进来和他好好谈谈。  
“嗯呼——小翅膀——”迪克附身舔弄着杰森的阴茎，口齿不清地呻吟着。杰森抓着他的头发，向前挺动着下身。迪克的口腔炽热柔软，对于从来没有过性经验的杰森来说这简直是刺激的极乐。他一直喜欢的，在未来是他男朋友的人，现在的迪克比他记忆里更加成熟有魅力，也更加坏心眼——他用灵巧的舌头舔弄杰森的阴茎，纯熟的口活技巧令他招架不住，很快就发出一阵呻吟，射在迪克嘴里。  
“干……迪基……”他看着迪克咕嘟一声吞下口中的精液，抬起头和他吻得难解难分。“你真他妈辣……”  
“昨天晚上你也是这么说的。”迪克和他亲昵了会儿，躺下来，把枕头垫在腰下，打开双腿，用手指撑开扩张好的、柔软的、湿漉漉的后穴。“来吧……进来……把你的老二插进来。”  
杰森觉得他的脑子里炸开了一枚炸弹，他用手抹了一把自己的下身——他又硬了，青春期的男孩子总是精力旺盛，被撩拨起来的欲望令他口干舌燥，迪克的吻给了他足够的水分和荷尔蒙。  
他现在只想凭借本能的冲动操面前的那个成年人。  
“嗯哼……小翅膀……”杰森进入时迪克发出了一声呻吟。杰森紧抓着他的大腿，迪克的肠道紧窒火热又柔软，他忍不住叫了出来，迪克轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，笑了出来。  
“真可爱……嗯……小翅膀……”他轻声说，不住地喘息着。“虽然和长大后还差了点，但现在也不错。”  
“……干，你在羞辱我。”  
“并没有，这是表扬——啊啊！杰，不要——呜嗯！”杰森用力操干起了迪克，他的身体弹了起来，抽搐着，大声呻吟起来。“杰森！杰——啊啊——慢点，求你——呜啊啊——慢点！慢点啊啊——”  
“怎么样？迪基鸟？”杰森抱着他的大腿拼命操干着。迪克的体内太舒服了，他根本停不下来，也不想停下。“怎么样？嗯？不够大？够不够让你爽的？告诉我爽不爽？”  
“哈啊——啊啊！”迪克发出一声尖叫，杰森的戳弄误打误撞撞上了他的前列腺，他的声音里带上了哭腔，眼泪从眼角流了下来。“呜呜……杰……呜嗯……”  
“迪基？别哭，不舒服吗？”杰森有些慌张，用手抹掉迪克的眼泪。“别哭，我就出来——”  
“别！”迪克拉住他的手，阻止他从自己身体里退出来。“继续，杰……别停……”  
“你在哭。”  
“因为太爽……”迪克扭了扭屁股，讨好似的让他再深入些。“真的……特别爽……”  
“是爽哭的吗？”杰森亲了亲他的眼睛。“觉得怎么样？”  
“好棒……杰……”迪克眨眨眼睛，伸手搂住杰森。“真的好棒……”  
“接下来想让我怎么做？”  
“用力操我。”迪克用腿夹住杰森的腰。“用你的本能，把我操坏为止。”  
——干。  
杰森一把把他翻过来，拍了几下他的屁股，重新操进他的身体。迪克发出一声甜腻的喘息，攥紧了床单，扭动腰肢向杰森求欢。  
“哈啊！杰！呜呜，嗯哼，杰——”迪克哭喊起来，杰森本能的冲撞着他的身体，鲁莽青涩的动作让他有种新奇的爽快。“好棒——啊啊！好棒啊！杰森，操死我，操死我吧！”  
他的手指抓挠着杰森的后背，在他背后抓出几道抓痕。杰森喘息着，喃喃自语地骂着些脏话，下身操得越来越快，越来越激动。  
“操你的……操，操你……迪基，操你——”他用力掌掴着迪克的臀部，皮肤开始泛着粉红色，迪克大声哭喊起来，杰森觉得他火辣得要命。“操！操！迪基！他妈的——真他妈的浪！操！”  
“啊啊！杰，啊啊——杰森，杰森，我不行——呜啊啊——不行了，好棒啊啊啊——”  
迪克紧紧贴在床上，哭喊着射在床单上。杰森感受到他高潮时肠道的绞紧，发出呻吟声，射在迪克的身体里。  
“……妖精……”迪克听到杰森在他耳边喘息着说。“你这个诱人的妖精……”

第二天的时候布鲁斯和罗伊终于研究出来了解决方法——把火箭筒上的一个开关向后扳就行了。  
“那么，准备好了吗？”罗伊看着杰森。  
“……你真的不是打算谋杀我吗？”杰森看着那个火箭筒。“我可以留下遗言吗？”  
“没关系的，小杰鸟，相信我。”罗伊对准杰森。“我们十年后再见！”  
“等等——”  
轰！  
布鲁斯沉默地打开了蝙蝠洞的风扇，烟雾散去后，一个成年的杰森坐在地上挠着头看着他们。  
“杰鸟！”  
“罗伊·哈珀！”杰森一下蹦了起来。“你给我过来！”  
“噢，我觉得军火库危险了。”达米安平静地说。

“所以说，你有没有记得什么？”晚间夜巡后迪克有些紧张地看着他。“变小的这一天。”  
“啊？”杰森疑惑的看着他。“记得什么？”  
“噢……好吧。”迪克耸耸肩。的确嘛，这种意外的情况不可能记得。  
“走吧，妖精。”杰森脱了衣服拖他去洗澡。“完事了我们还有夜间活动呢。”  
“嗯？”迪克有点懵。“你叫我什么？”  
“妖精。”杰森把他拉进淋浴间，关上门。“你这个妖精。”


End file.
